


Темные воды

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, World War II, post-azzano, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: По дороге из Аццано Стив пытается позаботиться о Баки. Все не должно было оказаться так сложно.





	Темные воды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [murky waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697985) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



По пути из Аццано Баки все время поглядывает на Стива.

Каждый раз, когда Стив ловит его взгляд, то странно улыбается, словно этим можно оправдать все сумасшествие последних сорока восьми часов. Баки просто смотрит в ответ так, будто не узнает его. Он держит винтовку с немыслимой для военнопленного легкостью и идет напролом сквозь лес, не обращая внимания на ветки, цепляющиеся за одежду. Когда Стив смотрит на оголенную кожу, даже издалека, даже в темноте – его всего продирает от мороза. И каждый раз он вздрагивает. Но все равно улыбается.

Баки в ответ не улыбается.

***

– Кэп! – зовет Дернье, выбегая из кустов и хлопая его по плечу. – Y a un village par là-bas.

Стив напрягается: для группы беглых военнопленных наличие поселения на их пути не предвещает ничего хорошего. Но Гейб Джонс, идущий следом, качает головой:

– Все в порядке, там никого не осталось.

Парни вокруг готовятся спать на земле в лесу вот уже третью ночь подряд. Они все замерзли и измучены, а некоторые – ранены, кто-то легче, кто-то серьезнее. Стив на минуту задумывается, хотя на самом деле все уже решил. Заброшенная деревня означает укрытие, и – может быть – даже еду и одежду. На посту придется стоять всего паре человек. Они уже далеко отошли от Аццано, почти достигли цели. Риск будет оправданным.

***

Церковь уже разграблена – Стив про себя думает, что, возможно, тут постарались другие силы Союзников. Но они все равно выбирают это место, чтобы разбить лагерь, ведь выбор кажется разумным: здание большое, с прочными стенами, узкими окнами и выходами с обоих концов.

Баки среди первых заступивших на пост. Стив не в их числе – он знает, что ему стоит поспать, но от беспокойства не смыкает глаз. Все парни вокруг быстро отключаются, устроившись под церковными скамьями. Их дыхание разбавляет тишину.

В конце концов, Стив поднимается и идет на разведку.

Перед ним дверной проем, который, должно быть, соединяет церковь с алтарной частью. Стиву приходится пригнуться, чтобы пройти туда. Коридор ведет прямиком к кухне, обложенной бело-голубой плиткой. Там есть печка, разбитые тарелки, но нет еды.

Из-за низкого потолка Стив ощущает себя великаном. Он идет по тихому дому, замечая коллекции хрупких хрустальных ваз, чудом переживших последний год, несколько картин, написанных масляными красками. Они потрескались и потемнели от времени. Под его ботинками глиняный пол мягкого коричневого оттенка, даже в кабинете, в котором разбросаны бумаги. Может, кто-то здесь что-то искал, но Стив не чувствует беспокойства, словно все вокруг – призрачные тени другой войны.

Деревянные ступеньки лестницы скрипят под его весом. На верхнем этаже Стив обнаруживает чистое постельное белье, сушеную лаванду в винной бутылке и большую фарфоровую ванну с ножками в виде львиных лап.

Стив смотрит на нее буквально секунду, а затем тихо возвращается обратно.

***

– Пойдем, – говорит Стив, когда Баки возвращается из своего дозора. – У меня для тебя есть кое-что.

Баки не задает вопросов, не говорит, что предпочел бы сейчас поспать. Он просто следует за Стивом в узкий проем, ведущий к алтарной части. Молча осматривается, когда они проходят через кухню, а затем поднимаются по скрипящим ступенькам. Им обоим приходится пригнуться, чтобы пройти в маленькую ванную, и Стив останавливается у раковины, сложив руки на груди, чтобы оставить место для Баки.

Когда Баки видит ванну, то застывает на месте. Над чистой водой вьются клубы пара, поднимаясь в лунном свете.

– Ты наполнил мне ванну?

– Да, я… – Стив неловко кивает на нее. – В печке был уголь, а во дворе колодец, так что я подумал…

Баки смотрит на него. Нагревать галлоны воды, а затем тащить ее вверх по старым ступенькам крутой лестницы – тяжелая работа. Но Стив проделал все это вполне осознанно и даже не вспотел. Живот скручивает от беспокойства – до этого мгновения Стив не понимал, каким странным мог показаться его поступок. Он хотел сделать Баки приятное, но такая хозяйственность выглядит теперь чуть ли не абсурдной, ведь раньше он подобной заботы не проявлял. Да и, понятное дело, не сумел бы проявить. Видимо, изменился он не только внешне.

Стив вдруг задумывается, не потому ли Баки смотрит на него так проницательно. Словно пытаясь понять, кто этот парень на самом деле, словно ожидая, что вот-вот с лица Стива сползет маска, и откроется то, что она скрывала.

От беспокойства Стив хмурится, но тут лицо Баки светлеет. Нельзя сказать, что он улыбается, но откладывает винтовку и затем стягивает с себя грязную зеленую кофту.

– Ванна, – насмешливо повторяет он, быстро раздеваясь. Его жетоны соскальзывают с воротника и ложатся на голую грудь, осколками серебра сверкнув в лучах света, льющихся из окна. Почему-то это зрелище приводит Стива в смятение: Баки теперь солдат. Он тот, кого раньше не существовало: за год изменился сильнее, чем за все время, что Стив его знал.

Пар от воды вздымается вокруг груди Баки и, пока тот снимает штаны, фантомными пальцами водит по его ребрам и впалому животу. Баки выглядит взрослее, серьезнее и гораздо мужественнее – все юношеские черты слезают с него, как выгоревшая на солнце кожа. На его груди вьющиеся волосы, дорожка от пупка к паху стала гуще и темней. Стиву хочется запустить туда пальцы и сжать их.

Вместо этого он хватается за раковину, откидывается назад и смотрит на голую задницу Баки. Она бледнее остального тела даже в лунном свете. Ягодицы расходятся, когда Баки погружает ногу в ванну, придерживаясь за бортик левой рукой, на которой под кожей напрягаются мышцы. Его лодыжки испещрены ярко-красными царапинами, напоминающими росчерки на чужом языке. Мышцы спины напрягаются и расслабляются, в движении напоминая водную рябь. 

– Черт, – выдыхает Баки, едва касаясь поверхности воды.

Он осторожно опускается в ванну, держась за скользкие края. Ноги согнуты в коленях, когда он аккуратно укладывается спиной на гладкий фарфор. Наконец Баки ложится полностью и, когда вода сходится над его телом, расслабляется с очередным вздохом.

Стиву хочется стереть с Баки всю грязь и убедиться, что все чисто. Даже подмышками и между ног, даже внутри него. Ему хочется просунуть язык и вылизать так глубоко, чтобы Баки начал сопротивляться и всхлипывать, что он теперь чистый, и просить отпустить.

Есть что-то комичное во всей этой ситуации – шикарная ванна для грязного солдата в разрушенном доме. Баки закидывает ладони за голову, слегка неловко, как более юная его версия. Он будто спрашивает: мол, ну как тебе видок? Улыбка и небрежный наклон головы прежние, но его тело уже не такое юное, а по глазам – не понять возраст. 

Он сидит так, будто нет ничего обыденнее, чем принимать ванну в чужом доме посреди ночи, пока твой полностью одетый лучший друг стоит и смотрит. Стив вдруг чувствует себя еще крупнее, чем когда-либо. Он может сломать раковину, за которую держится. Баки это знает, потому что видел, как он гнул металл голыми руками. Они оба в курсе, что если прямо сейчас Стив решит взять то, чего ему хочется, никто не сможет его остановить. Никто не услышит. Звук не пройдет сквозь толстые стены церкви. 

А чего он хочет – до ужаса очевидно: слишком уж долго он пялится. А еще хуже то, что он стоит и ждет, пока Баки начнет мыться прямо перед ним.

Да, еще кое-что осталось в прошлом – стыдливость. Стив спохватывается, но только уже слишком поздно. Он пытается осознать, переварить ту ужасную ошибку, которую только что совершил, те глубины, которые только что обнаружил. Но, несмотря на то, что они оба – жутковатые копии самих себя, несмотря на пропасть неизведанного между ними, Баки спокойно, расслабленно – даже слишком расслабленно – глядит в ответ.

– Есть мыло? – спрашивает он, вскидывая подбородок.

Чары разрушены. Стив вздрагивает. Сердце начинает колотиться быстрее.

– Ага. Рядом с твоим локтем. Я буду внизу.

У Стива стоит до боли, когда он спускается по скрипучим ступеням, но он ничего с этим не может сделать по множеству причин. Поэтому он просто останавливается посреди темной кухни и прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая и прислушиваясь к тихим звукам плещущейся сверху воды.

Наконец он вынимает блокнот и зарисовывает картину, все еще стоящую перед его глазами: то мгновение, когда Баки, наперекор растущей недосказанности между ними, встретился с ним взглядом,. Закончив, Стив смотрит в угольно-черные глаза Баки и пытается понять, что же означает его взгляд. У него не получается. Он не может сказать, доверяет ли Баки Стиву Роджерсу, запрятанному в это новое тело, или же ему просто все равно, что случилось.

Шум сверху заставляет его обернуться – Баки спускается по лестнице, и его движения подчеркнуто беззаботные. Он снова надел свою грязную одежду.

– Я бы предложил тебе помыться, но вода уже мутная.

Стив молча встряхивает головой, поднимаясь из-за стола. Они снова идут в церковь, Баки идет позади, словно хочет посмотреть на задницу Стива, а, может, не хочет поворачиваться к нему спиной.

Прямо на пороге Стив останавливается. Он не может оставить все как есть. Он должен сказать хоть что-то.

– Бак, – говорит он, оборачиваясь. – Я...

Он не знает, куда это должно привести. Впервые в жизни Стив не знает, о чем Баки думает, что хочет услышать, и что же он на самом деле почувствовал там, в наполненной клубами пара ванной.

– Я рад, что ты живой, – вот что у него получается сказать.

Баки в ответ сжимает его плечо. Внешне они все еще остаются сами собой.


End file.
